scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 6
Disclaimer: Sorry I took so long with this one. Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '6: Area 53 ' In the Air-Tandem Rotor Helicopter-Afternoon is sitting on metal benches. Donald is practicing on a violin. Phantasma is watching him sublimely. Pilot: We will be landing soon! Donald: Really? Are we almost there? But I'm almost through half my symphonies. Phantasma: giggling So, you're a music lover too, huh? Donald: Well, I wouldn't use the term "lover", but yes. And I must say that the music I heard you play was…how should I say, "exquisite". Phantasma: Giggling Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Donald: Thank you. I had many years of practice…many, many years. is depressed. She is seated next to Tanis. Jacqueline: I'm sorry. Tanis: For what? Jacqueline: Lying to you. Tanis: It's okay. Nobody got hurt. Jacqueline: I know. But I just don't like it when I'm not truthful. Tanis: You were only doing what you were told. It's not all your fault. Jacqueline: Yeah, I guess so. Calloway Cadets are just glaring at Rodney with a snarl. Rodney takes notice. Rodney: What? Tug: Oh, nothing. Perhaps we are still pretty mad that you used our own security system against us. Jamaal: Affirmative. Harry the left side of the body: Chuckling Oh yeah, I bet it was hilarious. I have pictures in my mind on how it happened. Scrappy: Hey, that's not very nice. Harry the left side: Nice? Do you know who you're talking to? Eddy the right side, nervously: Oh please, don't provoke him. Rodney the Cadets: My complements. By the way, next time you build a security system, I suggest you build the control panel 'inside' the building. Jamaal: Be serious. Isn't anyone upset with this guy. Donald: I'm not surprised with Rodney's behavior. Sibella: Yes. He is an invisible boy after all. Mary: True. Invisible humanoids are ethereal beings with obscure skin, bones, and organs. They show pleasure in their transparency, who feel the need of liberty and excitement. During their invisibility, they honed their skill for the guile of crime and pleasure. Miguel: O-key. Donald: I could've said it better myself. What she really mean is that invisible men love having see-through bodies so much, they enjoy the freedom of it. And they are best at making a living by being pranksters, spies, and thieves. Winnie: Wow, you're right. You did say it better. Grunt Rodney: Okay, well that maybe an excuse, but it doesn't explain why you've been snooping around. Rodney: It's like they always say, "That's for me to know and for you to find out". Tug: Listen to me, Griffin. I need to know what you are up to, that's an order. Rodney: Order? What do I look like, a soldier? Forget it, I'm not telling you guys anything…yet. Tug: Yet? What do you mean…? Pilot: General, we are circling around the base as we speak! General Greendale: Good! looks through the helicopter's windows, and sees that past the clouds is a large army base on the ground. Army Base base is surround by a wired fence. It is filled with green buildings, hangers, helicopters, jeeps, tanks, and soldiers. The helicopter lands and everybody walks down the ramp. Matches blows fire a little to see if it's working right; he is relieved. Soldiers walk out of the copter with their luggage. Two soldiers see them carrying out a coffin and a sarcophagus with the luggage. Soldier 1: Wow. These girls really put a lot of style in there suitcases. Soldier 2: Soldier, those are beds. comes together into a crowd with General Greendale in front of them. General Greendale: Welcome, everybody, to Area 53. A top secret military facility which I am in charge of. Now before we go into anymore details, I'm suppose to assign Mr. Scrappard Doo to his new supervisor. Scrappy: My supervisor? Harry the left side: Yeah, you know. Your supervisor, your boss, your master, your owner, the jerk who keeps an eye on you and cleans up after the messes you leave behind. Eddy the right side: Harry, please. Harry the left side: Anyway, I hope he can keep this 'pooch' as far away from me as possible. Scrappy: "Pooch"? I'll show you whose a "pooch"! Alright, put 'em up! General Greendale: Attention! general stops the argument between the puppy and the one-half lunatic. The trooper, that wore the torn uniform three scenes ago, has stepped forward next to the general. Troop: You called for me, general? General Greendale: Ah, yes. I am assigning you to become the supervisor of our new guard dog. I believe you've already met. trooper looks at Scrappy. He reacts in shock. Troop: Permission to speak freely, sir? General Greendale: Permission granted. Troop: Are you out of your mind? I'm not gonna be in charge on this canine. General Greendale: That's an order, private. Troop: Sorry, sir. But I'd rather be sent to the stockade than to be with this dog. Grunt: Or worse…stand in front of a firing squad. Rodney: They don't use firing squads anymore. General Greendale: Well I can't leave a guard dog to protect this facility without a supervisor. starts to hesitate. Eddy the right side: You know, I could be Scrappy's supervisor. Harry the left side and Scrappy: WHAT? Rodney smiling: Oh boy. Donald at Rodney: "Oh boy"? Rodney: I just knew you would see things my way. General Greendale: That sounds fair enough. Edward Jekyll, I leave you as the supervisor to one Scrappard Cornelius Doo. Harry the left side: That doesn't "sound fair" to me. If he's with Eddy, he's with 'me'. Eddy Seriously, Eddy. How do you expect to work with such a nasty, insensitive, odious creature like him? Eddy the right side: I have you, don't I? feels insulted, and pulls Eddy's cheek. Eddy presses on Harry's forehead. General Greendale: Restrain! Rodney and Donald: Yes, sir! and Donald walk up to Eddy and Harry. Donald grabs Harry's arm and Rodney grabs Eddy's arm; pulling them both from the other's side of the body. Rodney: Hey, hey, hey! You guys, stop hitting yourselves. Winnie: Howls I'm starting like these guys. Phantasma Giggling: Me too. They're funny. General Greendale: Thank you, boys. Eddy and Harry calm down, and he gives them a bag filled with small brown color treats. Here, take these. Rodney: What are they? take one out and eat it. Harry the left side: Mmmm. I don't know what they are, but they're delicious. Eddy the right side: Yeah, exquisite. I must know about these things. Troop: They're treats made for Scrappy. His uncle sent him the recipe. They're the only thing that calms him down. Scrappy: I'll say. They're delicious. Troop: His uncle calls them…"Rappy Racks". Eddy the right side: "Rappy Racks"? Donald: Weird. On the bag, they're called "Scrappy Snacks". Rodney: Uncles. Go figure. General Greendale: Well. Now that that's settled, let us begin our tour. and Harry's head twitch to the right, and Eddy gets complete control of his entire body. Everyone follows the general to the nearest building. Scrappy: Say, Eddy. I know it was very nice of you to be my supervisor and all. But I was wondering, what gave you the idea? Eddy: Well…I've always wanted a puppy. turns to him, staggering. Then continues following the general. Building-Area 53 enters. The inside of the building is huge. It's loaded with a few crates and vehicles. In the middle is a terminal sticking out of the ground, where the general leads them. Grunt: There's nothing here. Donald: Wanna bet? general walks up to the terminal and presses a few buttons. When he is done, the floor surrounding everyone slowly descends. They slowly went down a wide shaft with bright lights of the walls. The floor elevator is only about 10 feet underground when a door closes the entrance they came from, covering the large hole in the floor as they are still descending. General Greendale: We will be on our detonated floor soon. Mary her hand: Pardon me for asking, general. But what is all this? Colonel Calloway: The general explain to me everything when he arrived. Area 53 is a military facility designed for contained special combat, storing top secret information, dangerous weapons, and specific research. Tanis: Research on what? Rodney: Us. Invisible men, vampires, werewolves, mummies, aliens, fairies, elves, wizards, ghosts, monsters…you name it. Any inhuman creature that people found in stories and films have been cataloged right here. Donald: You see, a long time ago, monsters, ghosts, and…other kinds of freaks have been a danger to the public. So a hand-full of the human elite came together with the leaders of these creatures and formed a secret pact, which allowed them to leave the human population in peace. General Greendale: Now the monsters agreed to leave the human population alone, while human writers and film producers wrote their appearance and ability in novels and movies. Throughout time, Area 53 was made to maintain those principles and handle the affairs of crimes against them. Now, any questions? Goonie her hand: Huh? Eddy: We'll explain everything to you more clearer later. Winnie: Okay. So that explains what this place is. But that doesn't explain why we're here. Rodney: Oh you'll find out soon enough. Elevator-Lower Levels-Area 53 light flashes next to the doors. They open. Everyone walks out with their eyes wide open (except for the general, Miss Grimwood, Rodney, Donald, Eddy, and the soldiers). Mary: Great Galactic. lower levels are wide walls with doorways and ledges with railings, separated by a bottomless pit, connected by bridges. Elsa: Wow! Just look at this place! Scrappy down from the ledge: Gee. How deep do you think this drop is? Donald: I don't know. How tall do you think a giant is? Grunt: A giant? Sibella: This place is so big I can fly around in here. General Greendale: It gets even better. vehicle appears with enough chairs for all of them. Everyone gets on. The vehicle takes off into a ledge with green lights on the floor and a glass wall on the right side. Jacqueline: How big is this place? General Greendale: About the same size as three great cities combined. Donald Godzina: And it's a surprise your father hasn't destroyed this place yet. Godzina: Very funny. Sibella: Hey. What's that? at a giant spot in the wall with black and yellow stripes. Eddy: Oh that. That's just an area under construction. King Kong and the Kraken got into a fight and wrecked the hallway. Miguel bugged-out eyes: So they 'do' exist. vehicle stops and everybody gets out. General Greendale: Here's our first stop. Lab-Lower Levels-Area 53 enters the lab and walk around, impressed. Scientists building machines, studying specimens, and working with testing tubes and computers. Baxter: Cool! Neat stuff, huh? Miguel: Double affirmative. I've never seen gadgets like these before. Mary: I have. Elsa: Me too. My Grand-Dada Victor is also a scientist. sees a device that gives off electricity and prepares to touch it. One of the scientist spots her. Scientist: Hey! Don't touch that! That thing's dangerous! touches the device and the electricity runs through her body. She enjoys it. Elsa: It doesn't feel 'dangerous' to me. Phantasma: Shocking. Isn't it, Elsa? Giggling. flies around and laughing uncontrollably. She swirls around a machine that gives off some sort of orange energy. Donald: Watch it, Phanty. You might… energy expands into a strand and wraps around Phantasma. She struggles really hard, but she couldn't break free or phase through. Donald: Never mind. young man in a uniform with brown hair turns off the machine, and Phantasma flies free. Man: You kids got to be careful. This is a positron generator. The energy from this machine can affect anything giving off an ectoplasmic signature. Colonel Calloway: Moore. It's an honor seeing you again. men salute, then shake hands. Man: Colonel Calloway. It has been a while. General Greendale: Perfect timing. Everyone, I would like to introduce Lieutenant Moore, my right-hand man and head of the research division. Cadets saluting: Sir! Grimwood walks up to him. Lieutenant Moore: Hello, Miss Grimwood. Glad to have you back. kisses her hand. The floating hand taps his shoulder. He turns around and sees the hand would want to shake, then they shake. Jacqueline: Hey, lieutenant. What's this thing do? points the lieutenant to a supercomputer with it's lights turned out. Lieutenant Moore: That's one of our supercomputers. It's been broken for weeks and we were trying to repair it since then. Jacqueline: Really? Pondering Mary: Well I am intrigued. The advanced cyber circuitry, the biogenetic alterations, the need of curiosity, the necessary tools that will make us aware of the molecular structure…In your planet's choice of words, "I love Earth technology". Lieutenant Moore: Why thank you. We have been studying everything. Earthly science, alien science, other worlds, other dimensions, alchemy, virtual reality… the lieutenant is talking to Mary, Jacqueline opens a hatch in the supercomputer and starts to rewire. Meanwhile, Scrappy uses a claw grabber tool to pick up a filled beaker and sets it over Matches where he blows fire at the bottom like a burner. Jacqueline finishes and closes the hatch, then walks up to the lieutenant. Jacqueline: Fixed it! turns on the supercomputer and it was working perfectly. Lieutenant Moore: I don't believe it. It's in perfect condition. Miguel Jacqueline: But that should've been a negative. These guys couldn't fix it for weeks. How did 'you' fixed it in just a few seconds? Jacqueline: My dad's a tinker. All I did was cross connect the red wire into the CPU drive, the green wire to the Video Card, the blue wire between the MA60 Network card and the ATX Power Connector, and than the rest was easy. Mary: Amazing. Goonie: Wha? Rodney: Jackie fix computer from big booboo. Goonie: Oh! Scrappy and Matches are still heating up the breaker. The colorful liquid inside is bubbling rapidly. While Eddy is watching Jacqueline talking to the lieutenant, the left half of his body transforms into Harry. He watches Scrappy and Matches, with a smirk. Eddy then notices Harry looking suspiciously. Eddy the right side: Hey, what are you looking- turns their head, and sees Scrappy and Matches, with surprise. He quickly takes control of his body (Harry still has control of the left side of their head) and sprints towards the puppy and the dragon. to Jacqueline and Lieutenant Moore… Lieutenant Moore: Amazing. I didn't know how we missed that. You really are the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack. Jacqueline: You know my father? Lieutenant Moore: Of course. We all do. In fact, we know all your fathers. They're the main reason you're here. a small, but loud explosion occurs in the lab. Everyone turns their heads to the explosion. As the smoke clears, it reveals Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, and Matches stranding still with their eyes wide open, covered in black dust. Eddy is holding the breaker, which is now broken, with Scrappy still holding the grabbing tools on it, and Matches still blowing fire on the beaker. Harry takes control of the left side of the body again. Harry the left side, to Matches: Way to go, Taco Breath! Matches: in anger. General Greendale: What is going on here? Harry the left side: Hey, don't look at me. I tried to stop them. Eddy the right side: No you weren't. hits Eddy on his side of the head. Then the two halves start fighting again by pushing each other's side of the face. General Greendale: Retrain! Rodney and Donald: Yes, sir! Donald goes up to Eddy and Harry to stop their fight again. They each grab one half and stuggle to end this quarrel. They struggle so hard, they move around the lab. The struggle ends when the boys accidentally bump into a young, woman carrying a clipboard and some electronic equipment, and all fall on the floor. The woman has curly brown hair, an hourglass shaped body, and is wearing a military uniform. Right now, she is very angry. Woman: Hey! Why don't you freaks watch where you're going, uh? Scrappy Hey! You can't talk to them like that, lady! Who do you think you are anyway? Matches growling: Yeah! Woman up: I'm Major Bailey, an operative assigned to special operations and am responsible for specialized gadgets. And thanks to you brats, I'm late for a very important meeting I have! General Greendale: Major Bailey, that is enough! I am getting irritated by your attribute! Now return to your post! Major Bailey Saluting: Yes, sir! is picking up all her equipment. Eddy tries to help her by handing her a piece, but she rudely snatch it from his hand. Then she walks out of the lab with a snarl. The boys, then get up. Sibella: Hissing Who put a bat in her belfry? Rodney: Eh, she's always like this. She hates our kind. Goonie: What kind is that? Donald: Kid Scouts…Monsters, Ghosts, and Fairy Tale Creatures! What do you think? Tanis: But why? Lieutenant Moore: Well, she was once a lieutenant, like me. But she got demoted when she fail a special mission where she was partnered with a certain monster. She blamed the whole thing on him. Scrappy: Gosh, She really can hold a grudge. noise suddenly appears. Donald: What was that? Godzina her belly: Something that I can't hold. the general Can the cafeteria be a part of the tour? General Greendale: Sure. Let's go there now, it's almost lunch anyway. Grunt: Alright! Miss Grimwood: Oh, good. Now I can finally finish that oyster treat I was going to make for Casta. Casta: with excitement. General Greendale the lieutenant: Moore, I have some shipments arriving to be put in storage soon. If you have any free time… Lieutenant Moore saluting: Sure thing, sir. I'll be right on it. Colonel Calloway Colonel. Leaves. leaves the lab, into a hallway. Rodney Tug: You're going to love our cafeteria. It's one of the only cafeterias that's divided into two. Tug: What do you mean? Rodney: Well, "Side A" serves fresh and healthy food. "Side B" serves slimy and rotten food. It's yours to choose. Winnie: Really? Rodney: Yeah. Your choice. The only problem is that there are complaints if one of them is out of order. walks towards the cafeteria. Major Bailey is watching them in a corner, at the other end of the hall, with a suspicious look on her face. To Be Continued… What is Rodney's gain? Why are they in Area 53? How do they know the children's fathers? Next time, I will get it done on time. Forgive my choice of words, I don't know a lot about electronics. I had an idea, if Scooby-Doo is to Shaggy, then Scrappy-Doo should be to Eddy and Harry. Category:Blog posts